


The Grand Fall

by NeverDyingRose



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fallout Video Game References, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gentle Sex, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Break Up, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverDyingRose/pseuds/NeverDyingRose
Summary: All Jessie Rose wants is to rolling in caps, a break from the Brotherhood, and that new weapon Kilo keeps teasing her with. She protects her settlements, helps her friends, joins every organisation and rescues every damsel in distress. Or that was the plan. Nuka-world was just supposed to be a stop along the way. The last thing she expected was to become the Overboss. Last thing she wanted was a certain handsome leader to come knocking at her door offering more than just another mission. Nuka-world trembles Jessie's plan and soon she has to rely on her own wits and maybe try trusting some raiders.Just go to Nuka-world, they said.It’ll be an easy mission, they said.You’ll have fun, they said.It’ll just take 5 minutes, they said.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Just go to Nuka-world, they said.

It’ll be an easy mission, they said.

You’ll have fun, they said.

It’ll just take 5 minutes, they said.

 

Well, Jessie Rose thought as she cradled a dislocated shoulder, they could just go fuck themselves.

 

Her bat still hung like an extension of her arm, blood and brains dripping from its barbed wire and spikes. She spat at the massive corpse underneath her steel toed boot and swung her bat dramatically in a circle. She narrowed her eyes at Cait as she carelessly injected a red fluid into her arm. Her eyes were still glazed over from their last chem break.

She didn’t know who was more shocked that she won against the giant, power armoured, shit-talking, ape named Coltert. The weasel Gage looked pretty damn shocked and so did the massive ginger sitting on top of a weird gorilla throne.

Cait was still ready to fight and so was Jessie.

Now all she had to do was get the hell out.

 

Gage’s shock turned to gloating fast. The crowd loved the sight of their new overlord towering over the body of their previous overlord. Hell, she did know how to put on a show for such a little woman. She had avoided bullets in a mad dance and had torn Colter’s head armour off with such viciousness he thought she might rip his head off with it. And then the final strike had been watching her bring that barbed wire bat over Colter’s head… that was enough to bring a man to orgasm.

 

“What the hell?” The giant of a man shouted out, standing up to bang on the cage fence. “You didn’t say anything about the Overboss being some _girl_. You better know what the hell you're doing. Gage!”

“Hey. We talked about this! She survived the gauntlet. She was smart enough to take my advice, and strong enough to kill Colter. She’s what we need. How about some respect for our new leader, eh?”

"She'll get respect when she earns it." A blonde stated.

"Amen." The man besides her agreed.  

“I think they want a speech.” Cait whispered into Jessie’s ear.

“I’m not making a speech.”

“Speech!”

“Will you fuck off?”

“Speech, speech!”

“That’s it!” Jessie exclaimed loudly to the crowd. “This has been fun. Now, if someone could show us to the exit we will won’t have to kill any of you. Well, Any **more** of you.”

Cait hooted under her breathe and pointed her shotgun directly at the gorilla man.

“You think you can take us all on?” The man laughed.

“Do you want to find out?” Jessie shouted back.

“Hey, hey!” Gage exclaimed. “Just come on. I’ll explain everything.”

Jessie nodded over to Cait and the two followed Gage.

 

Nuka-world had been in every magazine in Jessie’s pre-war days. Nate and Jessie had planned on taking Shaun when he was a few years older. She used to joke that Nate only wanted to go so he could go on the rides. That and drink as much Nuka-cola as he wanted. He would have loved the glistening attractions and the friendly talking mascots. Well, not so friendly anymore, Jessie thought, as one of them walked up to her and told her she was a whore and it was going to cut her.

She pushed past the walking Nuka-cola mascot and followed Gage as they walked past a massive fountain. She passed a few smartly dressed men who wore ammo like a chest plate.

“Who are they?”

“I’ll explain when we get to your place.” Gage said, keeping his voice low as he passed the men.

“My place?” Jessie scoffed. “You think I’m staying in this shithole?”

“Hear me at least. You’re already Overboss and that’s half of it done anyway.”

She kept her mouth shut until they had arrived at a bar kind of penthouse. Her shoulder was throbbing but she stopped her instinct to cradle it. Last thing she wanted was for the weasel to know she was hurt.

“Alright, I guess it’s time to explain.” Gage stated.

“The time to explain was before we made that long ass walk up here.” Cait huffed before she turned to Jessie. “You want me to kick his ass?”

Jessie held up her hand and rolled her eyes.

“I ain’t making that long ass walk back till I hear him out. Well, Gage?”

“Look, I’ll make it simple. Do you like caps?”

“If that’s your sales pitch, you need to work on it.”

“I’m serious.” Gage said as he walked around to the bar. “This place is an opportunity with the right leadership. The gangs here work together but we need someone strong to lead us. When I saw you kill Hervey, I knew you could be the Overboss. You’ve ran the gauntlet and killed Colter- the position is yours for the taking. You’ll be rolling in the caps.”

There was a spark in Cait’s eye that Jessie didn’t miss. Jessie had smelt the trap as soon as the man refused the stimpax and immediately nodded at Cait to kill him. There hadn’t been a second of doubt. Hearing Gage’s voice burst through the speaker immediately after had only made her more confident in her decision.

“Alright, Gage. I’ll bite. Let’s say I play this bullshit game till I find out just how much is in it for me. What’s to stop you from betraying me like you did your former boss? You think I can’t smell rat?”

“He’s nothing but a weasel.” Cait agreed. “Let’s kill him and get what we can out of here.”

“Hey, Colter made his own bed. I guided Colter to lead the three factions to the theme park. I thought he was the toughest raider around. And it worked for a bit. After taking control of the park, Colter, well he got lazy and forgot about his big plans. He didn’t have a problem ravelling in all the tribute but when we asked him about taking the park, he didn’t like that all. He didn’t live up to his responsibilities as originally planned. Long as you take care of us, we’ll take care of you.”

She glanced across at Cait who offered a small nod.

“Fine.” She said finally. “What do I need to do first?”

“First you got to meet the bosses. There are three Raider gangs that run the show at Nuka-World -- the Disciples, the Operators, and the Pack. And yeah, if the names didn't give it away, these ain't your typical Raiders. These morons don't exactly play nice with each other. Thanks to Colter, this place is a powder keg just waiting to blow sky high. One wrong move and we're going to have a bloodbath on our hands.”

The more Gage talked, the harder it got for Jessie to ignore the pain in her shoulder. It was impossible to miss how her shoulder was clearly jolting out of her body but the weasel insisted on talking.

“Why don’t you lead then since you know so much?” Jessie said from behind gritted teeth.

“Leading outright ain't my style, and there's already some blamin' me for supporting Colter all this time.My talents are best used helping a new Overboss get all this shit under control. You get me?”  

“Every raider out there says the same thing.” Cait shrugged. "Let's break his legs."

“Hey, I didn’t get this far by not knowing what’s best for me, alright? Gangs out here, they got agendas. And they're gonna expect results. You can't afford to forget that.”

“I get you. Tell me about these bosses and make it fast.”

“Nisha runs the Disciples. You might want to start with them. They’re crazy but Nisha has her reasonable moments. Then you got the Operators- complete opposite. Will and Mags Black, they only care about the caps. Spoiled rich kids, come straight out of Diamond City, but doesn't mean they ain't ruthless killers. If you can impress Mags, she'll listen to you. Those raiders wearing ammo chest plates and suits? Yeah, they're Operators. And then there’s the Pack. You want to avoid Mason till I can come with you. I'm not sayin' they're savages, but... well, shit. They're savages. I don't know how Mason keeps them on a leash.”

“Be here first thing in the morning. 8am.”

He realised the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He was so relieved to have an Overboss that he didn’t notice the flash of metal till Jessie had a knife held up to his throat.

“This knife was a gift from a serial killer who killed raiders. He used to cut them into little pieces and keep their blood to paint with. If I suspect for a second you’re planning on setting me up like you did with your former boss, I’ll gut you with this knife. Now, do you get me?”

He nodded hastily and hurried onto the elevator. He was barely out of sight before Jessie collapsed onto Cait’s shoulder.

“It’s truly a special moment when a friend helps their friend take over 3 gangs.” She grimaced. “Only one thing could make me prouder- if you please cut off my arm.”

Cait rolled her eyes and dumped her onto the sofa.

“That shoulder is well and truly fucked.” Cait commented.

“Really? Can’t feel a thing.”

“You want me to… you know… do the pop.”

“Let me get something to drink first. Jesus, I’ll need it.”

She stumbled to her feet, clutching her shoulder and biting back tears. Thankfully, the bar was fully stocked up with alcohol and she grabbed the closest bottle of whiskey. She gulped down two mouthfuls before she sat back down. The wood taste almost made her gag but she forced down another mouthful as she felt Cait inject her with stimpax.

There was a small drop of relieve before a fiercely hot poker yanked through her shoulder. She swallowed her scream into the whiskey bottle and clutched her freshly fixed shoulder.

“Oh, god!” She screamed.

“Funny enough, that’s the exact thing you said last night.”

Even through the blaring pain, Jessie couldn’t help but laugh.

When she was sure the stars dancing across her vision couldn’t drag her unconscious, she grabbed her backpack from the side. Inside was a small supply of caps, spare ammo, food, water and of course chems. Cait was already injecting when jessie looked up again.

Jessie sighed as she watched the cage fighter stumble over to the bed, mutter something about rocking her world, and collapse face first on the duvet.

“Yeah, you’re gonna rock my world.” Jessie said, shaking her head.

She thought long and hard before she grabbed the first needle she could find and stuck in her arm.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2

 

Before the war, Jessie would never been seen anywhere near drugs. She had tutted and muttered under her breath about the state of children when someone had mentioned cannabis. Now, there wasn’t much she didn’t take. Especially since she met Hancock and Cait. John Hancock= always ready with something to relax or new to try. They had ended up in bed together after one round and laughed it off in the morning before injecting themselves with addictol.

That was the difference between them and Cait.

Whenever the need got a little too strong, Jessie and Hancock would always take the drug detox. Cait, well…. Who was Jessie to mother her?

Sighing, she took another hit of whiskey before she took the lift down and disabling it with the key Gage had given her. She would let Cait sleep it off for a while before she kicked her onto the sofa.

Nuka-world still had some sparkle to it at light. It was clinging with bloody hands onto life and Jessie felt almost free as she walked down the dark streets.

She still had her gun through. She wasn’t feeling that free.

She walked aimlessly along the dirty streets till a sparking red sign caught her attention. It must have been the former theatre. It still advertised the name ‘parlour’ in bright lights.

“Hope you’re not planning on introducing yourself to the Operators before you meet the rest of us.” Called out a voice from the dark.

She immediately swung her gun out and switched on the glow of her pip-boy.

The imposing figure didn’t even flinch at the sudden light. He stood proudly leaning against one of the buildings. Up close, she could see why he might be imitating. The man was more beast than man. His arms were massive and his chest looked like two slabs of concrete his vest struggled to contain. He wore a weird gorilla set of pants and no armour. Anyone confident enough to walk around in a park full of raiders without armour was either high or knew they could back it up.

“I didn’t expect to be told where to go in my park.” She shot back.

“Your park?” He scoffed. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, princess. I wanted to see this new Overboss myself.”

Jessie’s sensitive hearing clicked onto a soft ticking noise.

“Well, you must be Mason. Pleasure to meet you.”

He took his time walking towards her and let his eyes rest of her breasts for a moment before he met her eyes again.

“Give it a couple hours and that’s exactly what I’ll be giving you.”

She chuckled and tilted her head to the side.

“Do you think I’m that easy?”

“I think I’m that good. You’ll like what happens next.”

“So, pleasantries aside, what the fuck are you doing planting mines in my fucking park?” She demanded.

She drank in the sight of his shock.

“How did you-”

“When someone gets close to a mine, it makes a soft ticking noise. I’ve spent enough time listening for the soft ticks of suicidal mutants to miss it. Don’t you have rules here about attacking each other?”

“One of the operators left that mine on my doorstep so I did the neighbourly thing and returned it.”

She stormed up to him, ignoring the blatant height different, and pointed her finger into his solid chest.

“There’ll be none of that shit while I’m here. While you’re under my big, family-friendly, PG-13, roof then I want you on your best behaviour. We have enough gunning for us that we don’t have time to gun for each other as well. You might be satisfied playing little party tricks but I’ve got plans for this place.”

He whistled low in his throat and looked down at the furious 5’6 woman. If it wasn’t for the deadly look in her eye, he might have joked about it.

“You got balls, Overboss.” He growled.

She smirked and grabbed his testicles. She made sure to keep her grip just hard enough to make him squirm.

“Trouble is I don’t think you do as well. And to take this park I need someone who has the same large balls as me. You said you’re a pack, right? Are you a pack of dogs or wolves?”

“Wolves.” He growled.

“That’s what I thought.” She grinned and released him.

She allowed him a minute to readjust himself before she talked again.

“Got big plans for this place, Mason. Big plans.”

“Yeah, so did Colter.” Mason muttered, tempted to cradle his bruised testicles. “Trust is in short supply here.”

She turned on her heels and started walking back in the direction of the grill.

He shouted after her, “That offer still stands if you want, princess. Come by and see me some time.”

“Thanks, but I don’t do bestiality.” She shouted back.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Cait woke wrapped in Jessie’s arms. It would have been somewhat romantic if Jessie hadn’t placed a bin besides Cait’s side and addictol just in case she overdosed in her sleep. She rolled over, made use of the bin, and stumbled over to the kitchen. She did it as quiet as she could but she knew she’d woken up Jessie as soon as she rolled out of bed. The girl just couldn’t be crept up on. Cait wished just for once she would lie in. She looked so cute when she was asleep, though Cait would never say that. Her crimson locks would surround her head in a messy halo and there was no tension in her.

“There’s breakfast already in the oven.” Elisa commented without opening her eyes. “I managed to cook up some bloodbug steaks, slightly irradiated instamash, carrots and some kind of gravy that I was promised isn’t 100% poisonous.”

Cait’s stomach rumbled just in time as she pulled out two still warm plates out of the oven.

“Where have you been all my life?” She muttered as she collapsed on the sofa with her plate.

Jessie chuckled under her breath and grabbed her plate too.

“What’s the plan for today then, sweet cheeks?”

“Well Gage should be here in 10 minutes then we’ll do the rounds and meet the gangs.”

“We preparing for a fight?”

“We always prepare for a fight.” Jessie winked.

“Why are we messing with these guys?” Cait asked in between chews. “They’ll probably stab us in the back as soon as they can.”

Jessie wiped away a spot of instamash Cait had spat at her. “I think it might be real. Gage risked a lot helping me with Colter. I met one of the gang leaders last night and he seemed just as suspicious as me as I did of him. It could be an act but I’m willing to check this place out first.”

“What do you mean you met a gang leader last night?”

“You know that one Gage told me not to me?”

“Fair enough.” She said, shrugging her shoulders.

 

20 minutes late but Gage finally turned up. Cait warned him quietly that Jessie didn’t like being kept waiting and had shown him when Jessie threatened him with a broken glass bottle.

The Operators were first. They were obnoxious and overconfident and their leader, Mags Black, had arrogance to her that Jessie hadn’t seen since prewar days. Still, Jessie liked them. They knew what they wanted. Didn’t care who got in their way. Plus, it didn’t hurt that William Black was something pretty to look at.

“If you're going to be in charge around here, we'd like some assurances that you intend to bring this place back to its true purpose.” Mags purred “And that we're going to get back to robbing folks of their fucking money.”

“Trust me: I’m going to use this place to make as much money as possible. Only question I need answering is are you going to be by my side while I do it?”

Mags grinned and turned to her brother.

“I like her.”

William offered the Overboss a croaked smile. “We can’t wait to see if you put it in action.”

Jessie didn’t miss the way he looked at her and neither did Mags.

“Well, don’t be stranger. You’re always welcome in the Parlour. Make yourself at home, Overboss. If ever I’m not free, I’m sure William will be able to help you… settle in.”

“It would be my pleasure.” William said with a wink.

“I’m sure it would but I’ve already settled in just fine.”

She offered them both a handshake. Wrapping her hand in his, William gently kissed her bruised knuckles before watching her leave.

 

Both Cait and Jessie left the Disciples’ place grimacing. They were exactly like the raiders of the commonwealth except they boosted their psychopaths like their greatest weapon. Plus the place stank. It stank real goddamn bad.

Jessie had played her part perfectly. She had been hostile, threatening, to Nisha. She matched her aggression and Nisha had even smiled at her when they were finished. Cait had loved seeing Jessie that way and clapped her on the back.

“Well, she seemed nice.” Cait scoffed. “I think she fancies you.”

“She’s the type to do nasty stuff with corpses.”

The smell followed Jessie as they walked over to the pack’s territory. The smell of hay and animals thankfully masked the decay clinging to Jessie’s clothes.

Gage placed a hand on her shoulder before she could open the gates.

“Listen, this here is Mason’s territory. Mason is like a dog and he’ll piss on you to mark his territory as well. Him and Colter didn’t get along so well so he’ll want to make him top dog immediately. He might... you know...”

Cait raised her eyebrow and looked across at Jessie.

“I think he’s trying to say he might try mounting you.”

Gage’s face was priceless as the two women burst out laughing. Jessie pushed his hand off her shoulder, trying to stop laughing.

“He won’t be the first to try and won’t be the last. Move aside and let me show you how an alpha dominating the fuck out of another alpha.”

She pushed past Gage and Cait strutted behind her.

The Pack was the right name for the weird theater. There was a massive fighting cage in the middle of the floor where a gorilla beat the hell out of a mole rat and a crowd of colorful raiders cheering around it. Flowers, masks, paint and mess was everywhere. There was no structure or care. It couldn't have been more different than the parlor. Jessie studied the Pack raiders as she strolled over to the throne.

Mason hadn’t changed since Jessie had seen him last night. Cait wolf whistled just quiet enough for only Jessie to hear.

“Are you serious?” Jessie whispered harshly.

“What? I’d let him mount me.”

Jessie made a gagging noise and stopped in front of Mason. He studied for a moment before he grinned, revealing pearly white teeth.

“Nothing like a personal visit from the Overboss.” Mason addressed. “Last on the list was the Pack? Here I thought we got along last night.”

Gage’s eyebrows shot up.

“You’ve already met?”

Mason’s look turned to a leer that almost made even Jessie blush.

“Yeah, I had the pleasure. Anyway, Overboss, this here is the Pack’s territory. You might be Overboss- for now. But I’m the Alpha of the Pack and it’s going to stay that way. Long as you don’t forget that, we’ll get along just fine.”

Jessie stepped closer and in return Mason stood up to his full height.

“Are your people going to cause me trouble?”

“Nah, the Pack does as I tell them. As long as you don’t get in our way, we won’t get in yours.”

“You keep saying Pack like it’s a good name. It’s only fitting for you because you smell of animals.”

Mason chuckled, ignoring the insult just to annoy her.

“Never heard that one before.” He said. “No one was sad to see Colter go. If I’d had my way, he would have been gone a long time ago. We just figured his replacement would be _different_.”

“You mean you figured wouldn’t be ‘some girl?’”

He offered a half crooked smile.

“Around here, a girl like you got one use and it’s not giving out orders.”

He leaned closer and wrapped his hand in her hair. Jessie refused to flinch but Cait put her hand on her knife, ready to strike. For a second, Jessie thought he was going to yank her head back, something she wouldn’t stand for. Instead, he brought her hair gently closer to his face and smelt it.

“Girl like you belongs in my bed, underneath me, with my cock buried inside that pretty little pussy.” He crooked into her ear before he released her. “But Gage says you’re the boss so you’re the boss.”

“You don’t want to rule?”

Mason sat back down on the throne, his legs spread wide apart and signaled for Jessie to take a seat between his legs which she politely ignored.

“If I thought the other gangs would follow then yeah, I’d take over in an instant. I make still had to if you turn out to be a dick. But it’d be hard for you to do a worse job than Colter.”

Jessie rolled her eyes. “You know what I think? I think you’re just a bunch of ungrateful children. I think you’ve forgot how hard it is out there.”

“Careful there, boss.” Mason growled. “Trust me; we haven’t forgotten that we’ve got it good in here. We’re not ungrateful just fed up. Let’s cut to the chase- are you going to do right by the Pack? I know you’ve been talking to the other gangs.”

There it was.

The challenge.

She slammed down her boot on Mason’s thigh, ignoring the pained groan that came from him and smirked down at the Alpha.

“Be good dogs and do as you’re told. You’re good, you’ll get rewarded. You’re bad, I’ll put you down.”

“Woah there, Boss.” Mason said as he pushed her boot off him.” Not in front of my guys, okay? The last thing you want is a power struggle in the Pack. You know what, we’re not that much different, you and me. Here, take this as a sign of our mutual respect.”

Jessie took the rifle happily and passed it to Cait.

“If you touch me again, little pup, I’ll cut it off. And I’m not taking about your hand.”

She pointed her dagger at Mason’s crotch just to make her point and turned on her heels. Cait followed close behind, shooting daggers at anyone who dared stare for too long.

 “Hey, Overboss.”

Jessie stopped and raised her eyebrows. They were far away enough that Mason had to shout to reach her. If he notice the rest of the Packs’ heads perk up he didn’t care.

“Come find me tonight. I’ll scratch that itch you got. Maybe you'll even get to rid the alpha.”

His booming laughter followed her the entire way as she stumbled out of Pack’s territory.

“Well, ladies and gents, the votes are in.” Cait announced in a loud game host’s voice. “And the numbers show that 2 out of 3 raider gangs want to shag the pants off Jessie Rose!”

Elisa elbowed her friend in the ribs hard enough to make her double over.

“What?” Cait gasped. “Pretty sure as Overboss you can have a piece of whatever you want. If I was you, I’d take up Mason’s offer. I bet when he takes his top off he’s carved like a goddamn marble statue.”

“I told you he'd try it on.” Gage mumbled.

"He's not the first and won't be the last. This girl gets more offers than she does kills." Cait said with a wink.

Both women laughed and made fun of the raider leaders the entire way back to the Grille.

“Well, Overboss-” Gage began.

Jessie held up her hand to cut him off. “It’s Jessie. If Hancock hears you calling me Overboss, I’ll never hear the last of it.”

He grunted and nodded.

“Tomorrow we start taking the parks, Jessie.” Gage said. “I’ll come meet you in the morning.”

Cait started walking in the opposite direction to Gage.

“Where you going?” Jessie shouted.

“Chem stash was looking a little dry this morning. I’m gonna get some stuff in to freshen it up.” She winked at Jessie. “Don’t wait up.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Hell, Nuka-world wasn’t that bad after all. It had gone past midnight and the relic theme park was illuminated by a few lights and the sky was the perfect shade of dark blue. It had taken Jessie hours to finish for the day. Between sending a messenger to get Hancock, figuring out the layout of the theme park and setting up some defenses around the Grill, Jessie was more than ready for bed. She had almost collapsed in bed before realising the awful smell which had been following her was actually her.

With a soda cup of wine in one hand and a needle full of med-x poking out of her other arm, Jessie didn’t regret scrubbing off three layers of skin in the bath's steaming water. The park, for all its lost glory, was filthy. Dirt and blood had coaxed its way on her skin and stained the bath water crimson. She took a deep breath and let her body slid fully under the water. The Med-x swirled in her bloodstream almost luring her to sleep. The drugs from diamond city were good, the best even, and nothing soothed her like them.

“Damn, if that ain’t a sight.”

Jessie’s head broke the surface of the water fast and her hand scrambled for the Bowie knife she kept at her side. The breath caught in her throat as a figure appeared in the bathroom.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Mason? How the fuck did you get in here? I disabled the elevator for a reason!” She yelled.

She ripped the needle out of her arm, ignoring the small squirt of blood, and slammed her cup down on the side of the bath.

The hulking man didn’t flinch. He stayed propped up against the bathroom doorway, a sideways smirk on his paint streaked face and a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

“I had a spare key cut for the lift when Colter was still here just in case a new Overboss didn’t turn up and I had to take him out myself. Now you’re here though, I’m glad I kept it.”

“What are you doing here?” She repeated.

He stepped closer and closer to her till she had no choice but to keep the knife between them. The blade softly pressed against his stomach. 

“I bought tribute.”

“You’re early.” She snapped. “Tribute is ** _if_**  I decide to give the first park to the Pack.”

“Not that kind of tribute. Something more personal you’ll like.”

Whatever sarcastic response she had went blank as Mason started to stripe off his clothes- starting with his vest. He took his time taking off his vest, showing his massive muscles and his broad chest. He dropped his clothes in a heap besides the bath and stood in all his glory wearing nothing but his grin and his necklace with a deathclaw tooth attached. Cait was wrong when she guessed he would like a statue. His muscles were streaked with dirt and paint. A pink scar marked from his side to a mass of ginger hair on his groin. He was already hard, pre-cum glistening on his cock’s tip, and didn’t look at all embarrassed by it.

“I’ve noticed the way you look at me.” Mason grinned. “And I know what that means- you want to ride the Alpha. But I don’t think you know what means. You're hot and I'm all for giving you what you need. This lasts as long as you want it to but you don't go to anyone else. I’m not the sharing type. You fuck me- you _just_ fuck me until we’ve had our fun. Just try not to get too clingy, all right? Don’t want the Overboss to be caught begging.”

The confidence in his voice left her speechless. She had barely spoken to the man, ignoring every advance he made, yet he was naked in front of her.

She had always been spot for choice when it came to men who chased her. Only thing was, they soon realised all that glistered wasn’t gold. Even her beloved Nate had wondered into their neighbor's bed once. 

No, Jessie swore as she stood up and kept the knife firmly between Mason and her, she would never be someone’s competition prize again. Mason’s member was so hard it almost touched Jessie despite the distance she kept between them.

“I’m not so hard done by that I need to resort to prostitution.” Jessie stated.

“It ain’t like that, kitten.” Mason replied, pouring in the sight of her naked and dripping wet. “Sex round here is just for getting it out the system. For making friends, sealing deals. This case it’s to make sure everyone knows you’ve ridden the Alpha.  If you’re lucky, I’ll leave my mark right that pretty shoulder of yours.”

“Flattering but I’m not interested. Get dressed and meet me at the bar. Then we’ll discuss business.”

 

 

Mason’s cock stayed hard the entire time he waited for Jessie to get dressed and meet at the bar. She didn’t appear for 20 minutes, more than enough for Mason to picture her naked again and again. Not even the whiskey he helped himself to took his mind of her.

God she was a sight to behold. With her perky tits and round ass, the Overboss reminded him of those girls from the prewar adverts. He’d give anything to lick the scar on her shoulder which was perfectly marred by a bullet. It didn’t help that she was the finest piece of ass he had seen in Nuka world for a long time.

He had waited all night for her to appear, confident that she would take him up on his offer. His frustration grew the more he waited, especially when he had heard William had his beady eye on her as well. Catching her in the bath, relaxed from med-x and wine, it was damn fate. He was sure he had been that he had beaten that pompous, arrogant posh boy to her. Instead she had laughed and rejected him.

It had stung his pride hard.

She appeared eventually in a pair of jeans and a vest, her trusty bowie knife strapped to her thigh.  She hadn’t put any make up or done her hair. As much as he liked his girls wearing paint and loud colours, he had to admit Jessie was the sexiest thing he had ever met.

She went straight behind the bar and grabbed the bottle of whiskey Mason had left there.  

“Now this is tribute.” She whistled.

“The best a bunch of traders could cook up in a bathtub. I was hoping to drink it from in between your thighs.”

“My thighs taste awful. It would be a waste of whiskey.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. She had the thighs which clashed together perfectly leading up to a fine ass and she knew it.

“What park are you after Mason?” Jessie asked as she poured two cups of whiskey.

“The safari park.” Mason replied immediately.

She handed him a cup of whiskey and hopped up so she could sit on the bar.

“Of course you do. That's where animals belong. Well if you want it, you can help me take it. I need a team of 3 people. Don’t tell me their names- they need to be disposable.”

“The pack doesn’t keep disposable members. We feed them to the dogs.”

“Then give me your least favourite people then. The ones who tell shitty jokes and walk weird.”

“I’ll do you one better- I’ll join.”

Jessie rolled her eyes and took a sip of the bitter alcohol.

“I don’t want you.” 

The bard hit home but Mason put on a smile to hide the dent it had left in his pride.

“I’m the best fighter there is.”

“ Keep telling yourself that. I need people whose backs I’m not constantly watching. If something happens to you it will start a dominate struggle within the pack and I don’t have time for that bullshit.”

“Alright, I’ll deliver 3 not important pack members to your door tomorrow."

"By 8am.”

  
“8am?" He repeated. "Unless you want to wake me up with morning sex, I ain’t gonna be awake at that time.”

Jessie slammed her glass down hard enough for it to shatter in her hand. It had the desired effect and Mason nearly jumped off his stool. His eyes widened at the sparkle of glass pieces lodged in her hand as she casually wiped the blood and whiskey off the bar.

“8am.” She repeated.

Mason raised his hands and offered a croaked grin.

“I’m starting to think we’ll get along fine. 8am it is. You want me to take care of that cut?”

She raised her eyebrow and lifted up her hand to show the glistening shards of glass jammed into her hand. 

"Bye, Mason."

He stood up, drank the reminder of his whiskey in one gulp and left her alone in the Fizztop Grille. As he was descending the elevator, Cait was at the bottom waiting.

“What the hell you doing up there?” She demanded.

“I just brought the new Overboss a gift. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

She flicked him the finger and marched on the elevator.

“Don’t test your luck.” She shouted down to him.

Mason watched the feisty woman till she was out of eyesight. She had something to her that Mason liked in his women. It wasn’t the same as Jessie but the fierceness in her was obvious. If the Overboss didn’t want to build friendships, he thought with a wicked grin, maybe he have to go through the bodyguard. He didn't find the thought bad at all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I've been trying to write a few chapters before uploading just one which is hard when I have so many stories I want to write! I really appreciate anyone who reads and if you like the story please let me know. It's a new thing I'm working on :) 
> 
> love- al x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

“What happened?” Cait sighed.

Walking into the bedroom of their new home, Cait was immediately greeted by the sight of Jessie trying to dig glass pieces out of hand with a pair of tweezers while popping a stimpax.

“I was trying to be tough, alright?” Jessie replied.

“So you broke a glass?”

“You’d have to have been there to know how cool I was. I even scared myself a little bit.”

Cait sighed dramatically and took the tweezers off her. Jessie made sure she gave dramatic groans every time a piece of glass was removed. As soon as there was no more glass shards wedging into her skin, Jessie wrapped a bandage around her hand and climbed into bed.

It wasn’t long before Cait turned off the lights and joined her. Jessie felt the bed softly shift as Cait snuggled into her back.

It wasn’t long after a high pitch scream woke both of them.

 

Cait was first out of the bed. She jolted up, shotgun already in her hand. Jessie half ran, half fell to rush over the balcony.

“What was it?” Cait exclaimed.

Jessie didn’t say anything. She ran to the elevator, grabbing her baseball bat in the process, and pressed the down button. Cait was barely in time to jump onto the platform and join her. She landed with a huff and turned to face Jessie. The look on her face stopped her from saying anything.

As soon as the platform shuddered to a stop, Jessie leapt off and brook off into a run to the direction of the mountain. Cait still had a bad taste in her mouth from their last visit but that didn’t stop Jessie. She barged past two dark clothed disciplines, and stopped dead at the front doors of the Mountain.

“What the hell is going on?” Cait demanded.

“You’ve got 10 seconds before I start swinging!” Jessie said, pointing her bat at the disciple. “Who is that woman?”

The two disciples stood frozen to the spot, holding a woman up between them who looked like she had been dragged 5 miles by her hair. They looked at each other and back again at Jessie. The woman, if she could be called that, looked about 17. Her hair was matted with filth and her rags barely hung onto her skinny frame. She was begging in between screams. Finally, one of the disciples released her arm and tied a piece of leather around her mouth.

“Sorry, Overboss.” One of the disciples muttered. “She was gagged but it got loose. It won’t happen again.”

“Oh, well that explains everything... except what you’re doing dragging a woman into here at this ungodly hour!”

One of the disciples looked up at the sky and frowned.

“Is it morning?”

“Is it morning? Is it morning? It's goddamn 3 o'clock in the morning!”

 “Shit, sorry. Did she wake you?”

Jessie looked at the man in amazement.

"She woke up the entire park! That’ll happen when you drag a woman into a bat cave!”

The woman continued to struggle. Her attempts at screaming from behind her gag got worse when she saw Jessie’s bat.

The disciple must have seen the disbelief in their boss’ face because he pulled up his mask and tried to smile at her. It wasn’t returned.

“It’s just the ‘volunteers’ around here are running short. We bring fresh meat every couple weeks when we can find it.”

Cait muttered something under her breath too quiet for anyone to hear but Jessie could take a good guess what she said.

“Is that how we do things around here?”

“That’s how the Disciples do things. You ain’t happy with it, take it to Nisha.”

“Be careful.” Jessie warned in a hiss. “Be very fucking careful.”

“Right, _Boss_.” The disciple said, making very sure to draw out the title.

They carried on dragging the woman inside. Jessie was powerless to do anything. To help the woman would be showing weakness and she was still too new to be pulling power moves. All she would do was watch as the woman was dragged, crying and screaming, into the Disciples’ lair.

 


	6. Chapter 6

** King of the Jungle **

 

****

_"Jesus_ ," Jessie called out as she looked at Gage _,_ "I’ve seen cooked shit which looked better." 

The raider’s open good eye was bloodshot and his fingers twitched around a bottle of Nuka cola as he sniffled a yawn. Judging by the smell, he hadn’t bothered to clean up and was still wearing the same stained clothes. She admit, she didn't look great either but she has at least scrubbed her face. Last night, she hadn't got any more sleep. It had been easy enough for Cait to fall back to sleep knowing Jessie was aimlessly walking around, bat occasionally scrapping on the floor. 

“Late night, Gage?” Cait scoffed.   


She sat on the sofa, feet propped up on the table, smirking as she polished her shotgun.   


“You can say that.” He mumbled. “Wasn’t sure if anyone would take a hit at you on your first night here. I kept guard just in case.” 

“If that's you on guard, I need to get a dog. Mason weaseled his way in here last night...” 

Jessie hesitated for some sign of shock, but there was none.  She narrowed her eyes, her too lip turning into a snarl fast. 

“You let him in.” 

Jessie tried to listen to his explanation over Cait calling him every sexual act she could think of involving a butt.   


“Listen,” he said, cringing at Cait’s vocal insults. “I knew he wasn’t going to try and get rid of you. Gang leaders just want in the boss’ good books. With Colter it was expected.”

“Right so because he liked to stick his dick in everything that means the gangs can just turn up expecting Jessie to put out? Listen, buttplug, you’re supposed to keep them out!”

“Alright, alright! I’m sorry, okay? Is it girls you’re into?”

"Mind your own goddamn business, enema!"

“It’s non-gang members.” Jessie replied. “Just don’t let it happen again. The gangs will have it good under my rule, without seeing my tits. Now, don’t we have a park to take? Where’s Mason’s guys?”

“Not here yet.” He grumbled.

“Wrong answer, anal fissure."

"They'll be here any second. Just early for us raiders, boss."

Jessie heard the words and her fists curled into her palms. She stormed onto the balcony and slammed the elevator button down. Cait had to leap off the edge of the platform just to land on the elevator with her.

“Someone’s gonna get it!” Cait said in a sing-song voice.

Jessie's bat was by her side and her white knuckled grip on it almost left blood on the handle.

 

It didn’t help her temper when there was no one wanting for her.

No brightly coloured, easily disposed, pack members.

No messenger scared to death of telling her that the pack members were late.

Not even a polite note.

 

Jessie gripped her baseball and stormed her way to the Amphitheatre. With every step, her face turned into a fiercer snarl. The sun hadn’t even fully risen but if the servants had to be out cleaning the streets then she would be damned if the raiders wouldn’t be as well. This was her park. She hadn't asked for the position but she would be damned if she let someone disrespect it. 

The look on her face stopped the Pack guards from getting in her way. One of them, a woman in shorts and a blood stained crop top, put her hand on her submachine gun but quickly thought better of it.

“Where’s Mason?” Jessie barked.

“In the backstage area. His room is through the big doors.”

Jessie slapped her hands on the wooden door and stormed inside the arena.

“But he really, really don’t like to be disturbed!” The woman shouted after Jessie.

“Tough shit, fuck you.” Jessie shouted back.

There were only a few lazy pack members slowly waking up that Jessie passed. None of them paid her any attention as she walked into the backstage area. It was only when the doors closed behind her that she understood why the entire backstage place was deserted.

“Cait, stay outside. Anyone wants to get in, tell them to go away in Cait style.”

“Bash them on the head- got it.”

She closed the doors for the backstage after her.

The entire place vibrated with moans and whimpers. Even the occasion loud howl echoed around. The only thing convincing her it wasn’t animals was a husky woman’s voice screamed out a familiar name.

Jessie’s checks flushed pink when she heard the name. She had obviously interrupted something very personal. She turned on her heels, hand on the door, but stopped. Mason already thought her weak and as something to just shag. She would be damned if she would let him not follow her simplest of orders. Bracing herself, Jessie burst into the room where the sounds were coming from.

With the heart of a sailor, even Jessie had to turn away and cringed.

“Jesus Christ, my eyes!” Jessie screamed. “God, it burns!”

She heard a short chuckle but refused to look back at the mess of bodies.

“Overboss.” Mason greeted. “Ever heard of knocking?”

She used her hands to hide the sight away from her, even though it was burnt into her memory, and gave the couple a wide berth.

“That’s not natural or comfortable!”

“Perfectly normal to fuck like animals.” Mason growled.

“I want to pluck my eyes out with a fork! Untie her and get her the fuck out of whatever that thing is!”

“We were just getting started.”

“Thanks, I was planning on having a nightmare tonight and I needed some fresh material! God, I hope that’s red paint! I gave you clear instructions that I wanted my team ready for 8am. It’s now...” She took a quick glance at her watch with one eye. “8:02am.”

“I told you I was no good with early ones. My nights get busy.”

He whispered something to the naked girl still lay on the floor. There were disguising squashy sounds along with struggling. She risked a peek and caught Mason whispering something to the girl. Whatever it was had her up, dressed and out of the area in a matter of seconds. As she was leaving, Jessie noticed the girl has a raw, red bite mark on her shoulder.

“Are you clothed?” Jessie asked.

Mason hummed yes and Jessie let her arms drop. He wasn’t wearing anything besides boxers but it was a start.

“I gave you one simple job, Mason.”

“I don’t take orders from any piece of pussy, no matter how nice.” He growled. “I got your men. I was just late.”

“It’s not good enough. Perhaps I better put my bets in with the Operators? I’m sure they will be more than happy to accommodate. Don’t toy with me, pup. You don’t want the park then fine, I’m sure William will be happy to provide-”

“He can’t do shit compared to me. The operators are sheep with no idea how to handle wolves!”

“Really? Could have fooled me.” She said with a smirk.

"The pack is the only gang you need."

"You ain't shit, Mason. You talk a big game but ultimately you're nothing better than a wild dog humping away instead of raiding. Now, if you're not cut for taking the parks, I've got places to be. Namely, the parlour."

Suddenly the alpha stalked across the room, backing Jessie into the wall with every step. When her back hit the wall, she refused to back down from his glare.

His hand hesitated over her cheek. His mouth opened like he was going to say something but he frowned and quickly withdrew his hand.

“It won’t happen again, Boss.” He grumbled.

“I don’t want your apologises.” She snapped. “Where are my men?”

He didn’t reply as he pulled on a pair of jeans and led her outside barefoot. A couple heads turned towards them but he didn’t acknowledge any besides 3 men waiting by the gate. They were armed and clearly ready for a fight.

“Should I bother introducing them?”

“No.” She replied curtly.

She didn’t tell him that they didn’t need names. They just needed to not be on her conscious when she killed them.

 


End file.
